1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inhibitor switch for detecting a shift position in an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inhibitor switch is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. FIG. 6 illustrates schematically the relationship between the automatic transmission and the inhibitor switch. FIG. 7 is an expanded view of the main components illustrating the inhibitor switch mounted on an automatic transmission. An inhibitor switch 101 is joined to a manual shaft 105 of an automatic transmission 103 for detecting the rotation position of the manual shaft 105.
The inhibitor switch 101 is provided with fixed brackets 107a, 107b, those fixed brackets 107a, 107b being secured by tightening to the outer surface of a mission case 109 of the automatic transmission 103.
Further, a manual lever 111 is mounted on the manual shaft 105 and interlock linked to a shaft lever 115 via a wire device 113 or the like.
Therefore, if the manual shaft 105 is rotated into the prescribed position by the operation of the shift lever 115 via the wire device 113 and manual lever 111, the automatic transmission 103 can be shifted. The rotation of the manual shaft 105 is detected by the inhibitor switch 101, making it possible to detect the shift position of the automatic transmission 103 (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H4-123038, page 2, FIGS. 1 and 2).
Because the inhibitor switch 101 is fixed by tightening to the outer surface of the mission case 109 of the automatic transmission 103, there is a surplus of space. For this reason, the inhibitor switch 101 can be positioned in the axial direction and rotation direction of the manual shaft 105 with fixed brackets 107a, 107b, as described hereinabove.
However, when the inhibitor switch 101 is arranged inside the mission case 109, sometimes there is absolutely no surplus space around the inhibitor switch 101, and it cannot be secured by tightening with the fixed brackets 107a, 107b. 
It is an object of the present invention to conduct readily the positioning of the inhibitor switch joined to the manual shaft inside the mission case.